A Real Family
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Envy is adopted by a married Roy and Riza when found almost dead on their doorstep. Envy then realizes what a real family is like. WARNING: Contains spanking.
1. Joining the Group

A Real Family

Chapter 1: Joining the group

Roy and Riza sat at home peacefully, while outside was pouring buckets of rain. Roy heard a knock on the door, and when he answered it, Envy was lying on the concrete, looking almost dead. Panicked, Roy quickly grabbed Envy and carried him inside the house. Riza saw him, and gasped in horror. She quickly got an electric blanket, and wrapped it around Envy, who sneezed.

As Envy lay on the couch, Riza and Roy talked in their room.

"I think we should adopt him"

"Are you crazy! Why would we adopt him?"

"Because he has no where to go and we killed his father and his siblings."

"Then he can kill us in our sleep!"

"Either we adopt him or you get a bullet in the head."

"Okay, but when he wakes up, I'm giving him the spanking of his life for all the trouble he's caused."

"Of course, Sir."

With that, they went to bed.

The next morning, Riza shook Envy awake. Envy half-opened one eye, and saw Riza smiling warmly at him. "Good morning."

Envy's eyes widened, and he jumped off the couch. "WHAT THE H#$ IS THIS!" He yelled, flailing his arms. Riza calmed him, and explained all that happened. "So Roy and I decided it would be best if we adopted you."

Envy's eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates by the end. He then proceeded to shout curses in the air, which was immediately stopped by a surprising swat on his bottom. Envy yelped, more in surprise than pain. He turned, to see Roy holding a cherry wood paddle with 6 holes drilled into it.

"Of course, being our son means you have to face the consequences for your past misdeeds, so I'm going to give you a spanking you will never forget!" Roy smirked at the horrified look on Envy's face. Envy then felt his skort being moved down to his ankles, and made a grab for them, which was stopped by Roy. Roy picked Envy up, and practically flung him over his lap.

Envy squirmed at this uncomfortable position. Of course, he had never been spanked before, so what would he expect? And when was it coming?

His thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain in his backside. He wailed, then bit his lip for the oncoming swats. He had tried to keep quiet, but by the 15th swat, the dam broke, sending tears flowing from his eyes.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

After literally bruising Envy's bottom, Roy stopped, and held Envy in a comforting hug.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm very…sorry…"

Roy rubbed Envy's back, and pulled his skort back up. Envy, suddenly feeling tired, fell asleep in Roy's arms. Roy smirked, and carried Envy to the guest room, and set him down in the bed. Roy went out of the room, and told Riza.

"I think this was a good idea"

I need some ideas for the next chapters. R&R AND IDEAS!


	2. Nightmares and Baths

Chapter 2: Nightmares and Baths

"Rizaaaaaaaaaa!" Envy yelled. Riza chuckled as she carried Envy to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Envy looked at the down upside down clock to see the time was 8:30. "I can walk by myself! And it's too early for bed!" He whined, squirming in her grip.

In the bathroom, Riza set Envy down on the tiled floor. Riza reached to undress him, when Envy pushed her hands away. "I can do it myself." He growled. After taking his top and arm gloves off, he looked at Riza, who still waited patiently, looking at him. "Could you…uh…" Envy asked, blushing. Riza took the hint and covered her eyes, smiling.

Envy got the rest of his clothes off, and slowly stepped into the warm water of the tub. Riza uncovered her eyes, and grabbed some soap and a sponge. Envy looked at her in confusion, but freaked out when she started attacking his face with them. "Riza! I can do it myself!" Envy whined.

"I know, but I want to do it." She argued, and Envy knew unless he wanted another sore butt, he would cooperate. So Envy let her wash his face, then Riza picked up some pink, cherry-scented shampoo. Envy whined, but allowed Riza to roughly scrub the shampoo into his tangled and uncombed locks. Sometimes when Riza pulled too hard, Envy would let out a yelp, and Riza would say, "We have got to brush this hair."

After a hard scrubbing, Riza put in a few bath toys in front of Envy, and sat across from him on the toilet seat. Envy stared at a rubber duck, which just floated and stared back at him. After a few seconds, Envy picked up the rubber duck, and squeezed it, causing water to squirt out of its beak and into Envy's eye.

"OW!"

Riza quickly got up, got a small rag, and helped Envy dry his eye. Soon the bath was over, and Envy dried off, and then slipped into his new light green pajamas. Riza smiled at how cute he looked. Riza then carried Envy to bed, despite his protests, and tucked him in, surprisingly pecking him on the forehead.

At three a.m, Envy woke up from a horrible dream. He was floating in midair and paddles kept on hitting him, and a giant duck tried to drown him, while Riza was nowhere to be found. Envy tried to calm himself down, and go back to sleep, but realized he couldn't.

Envy snuck down the hall, and looked in Roy's room. No, Roy would just threaten him with another spanking and send him back to bed. So Envy went into Riza's room. In Riza's room, Envy tapped on Riza a few times, whispering her name. Riza half-opened one eye, and groaned curiously.

"Umm…I had…a nightmare…c-can…I sleep with you?"

Riza smiled sleepily, and tucked Envy in on the other side of her. Envy couldn't believe the kindness she was showing. After all the pain he had caused, after all the people he had killed, Riza still found it inside her to care for the homunculus. Envy couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around Riza, and fell asleep, smiling, as did Riza.

Awwwww! :') R&R! And ideas! PLEASE have some ideas!


	3. Feelings

Chapter 3: Feelings

The next day, Riza and Roy went out, leaving Envy alone in the house. Envy looked around, and smirked evily.

Later, toilet paper was draped all over the furniture and house, along with a few broken items. Envy opened his eyes, and gaped. He only meant to drape the toilet paper around everything, but he must've bumped into a few breakable items while his eyes were closed. Riza and Roy were going to kill him if they saw this. Or worse.

Envy then heard the door open, and Riza and Roy saw the mess, with envy standing in the middle of it all. Envy stared at them, and after a few seconds toothily grinned nervously. He then winced as Riza grabbed his ear, and dragged him to his room. Riza sat on the bed, and started to scold Envy.

"WHAT THE H#$ WERE YOU THINKING, ENVY! WHAT POSESSED YOU TO DO SUCH A THING!"

Envy didn't know why, but he felt guilty. Why was he feeling this way? He shouldn't even care! Why was he feeling guilty over a few worthless items and a trashed house?

His thoughts stopped as he felt his skort being tugged down. He jerked away and tried to run, but was stopped as Riza easily grabbed his wrist. "Either you can do it, or I can, but they're coming down." Riza admonished.

Envy huffed, and slid his skort down to his knees, wanting to have as much dignity as possible. Riza picked Envy up, and placed him gently over her lap. Envy crossed him arms. '_This again? I've been through worse. This'll feel like nothing to a bunch of love pats!_' Envy thought.

Envy then gasped as he felt a flood of pain on his bottom. He craned his neck to see Riza holding a large, wooden hairbrush. How was this hurting so much? He had been beaten and thrown around, yet he hadn't shed a single tear, but when Riza or Roy spanked him, he burst into tears and apologies. Envy tried to grit his teeth and bear it, but the tears started leaking out by the tenth swat.

"OW! OW! OKAY, I GET IT! STOP!"

Riza ignored the pleading cries as she continued. At the thirtieth smack, it was all over, and Riza pulled a crying Envy into a hug, with Envy sitting on her lap, Riza being sure his bottom wasn't touching anything. That was what really surprised Envy. After all the trouble he caused, why was he shown he was still loved?

This question remained unasked, as Envy had suddenly fallen asleep in Riza's arms.

R&R AND I NEED IDEAS!


	4. The Runaway

Chapter 4: The Runaway

A few days passed, Envy was still wondering why they had bothered to care for him. He almost killed an entire country, and they take him in in the blink of an eye. Well, Riza did. Roy didn't do much of anything except scowl at him. Was it all fake? Was it a hoax to get him to lay his guard down so they could finish him? There was only one way to find out.

That night, Envy snuck out the window of his room, and once he landed on the soft grass, he saw his bedroom light come on. Riza must've gone to check on him! Or kill him. Envy didn't know. Riza stuck her head out the window, saw Envy, and yelled, "Envy! Come back here!"

Envy could just tell she was angry. But he wasn't about to get killed, so he ran. After hearing numerous calls from Riza, Envy wanted to go back, but his legs were like they had a mind of their own and kept running.

After awhile, Envy tired out in the park, and he laid down on a bench. A fierce wind started to blow, making Envy really wish he had gone back to the house. But it was too late. If Roy and Riza really cared about him, they would come find him. For now, all Envy could do was try to sleep.

What felt like moments later, Envy had woken up by someone shaking him. He looked up, and saw a military officer wearing the black uniform. The officer picked up Envy, and started to drag him to the car. Envy realized what was going on, and bit the man's hand. The officer cringed, but did not let go. He shoved Envy in the car, and drove to the nearest police station.

When they arrived, the officer dragged Envy inside, and waiting there was Roy! Roy stood, and walked to Envy. Envy saw him nodding his thanks, and he felt his wrist being grabbed for the third time that morning. In Roy's car, Envy was thinking about the events that morning. '_I ran away, a police officer just kidnapped me, now I'm being taken back to Mustang's house where Riz-I mean, Hawkeye is possibly going to be mad._' He concluded the thought by snaking one hand down and sitting on it.

When they were home, Roy grabbed Envy and led him inside. Riza hurried to the door, and when she saw Envy, she couldn't help but hug him tightly.

Envy was taken aback and stiffened as Riza hugged him, but that alone showed that at least SHE cared for him. He then saw a hairbrush sitting on the dining room table, and squirmed. Even his bottom twinged in fear. Riza felt Envy squirm, and guessed why. She sighed, "Yes Envy, for running away and worrying us sick, you are going to be spanked by both me and Roy."

Envy's eyes widened, and as if in a trance, he didn't resist as Riza sat in the chair and pulled him towards her. When he felt Riza's fingers slipped into the stretchy waistband of his skort, Envy jerked back. That didn't stop Riza from tugging down his skort to his ankles, and pulling him over her lap.

Riza wrapped one arm over Envy, and sighed. She gripped the brush tightly, and cracked it down on Envy's bottom. Envy yelped, and cried as the spanking burned into his cheeks. Envy even tried to cover his little bottom, but Riza pinned it to the small of his back. After 20 swats, Riza made Envy get over Roy's knee, and take his hard hairbrush spanking.

After 30 minutes in the corner on a hard stool, he was hugged by both Roy and Riza, then Riza broke the bad news.

"Envy, you're grounded."

What is Envy going to think about THIS turn of events? R&R AND IDEAS!


	5. You Care?

Hi! Yes I'm alive!

Chapter Five: You Care?

"What?" Envy asked. Now what were they trying to do?

"Grounded. It means you are to stay in your room for a week unless you have to use the bathroom or coming down for meals." Riza explained.

Envy couldn't take it anymore. All of the emotions he tried to hide just exploded out of his mouth.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE? I ALMOST KILLED YOU ALONG WITH THIS COUNTRY AND YOU SHOW ME COMPASSION! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH?"

Envy was panting hard by the end. It almost seemed like he was going to faint. Envy even closed his eyes, expecting to be shot or set fire right there. Instead, what he felt were two hands under his armpits lifting him up. He soon found his head resting on Riza's chest, and Riza holding him close with one hand rubbing his back and one hand holding him up by his bottom. (which was still throbbing)

Envy then felt himself being carried to his room, but could barely hear anything except for the beating of Riza's heart. He also felt Roy's hand rub his head, before his head fell once again onto Riza's chest.

The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Riza's voice saying,

"I love you."


	6. Payback

Chapter 6: Payback

Envy was bored out of his mind. Being grounded wasn't very fun. Envy looked over to the computer in his room. It was old, but it worked, but Riza told him it was for ordering online only. Envy smirked as he held out a credit card he "found" when he ran away. He looked back over to the computer, and turned it on. He went to an online shopping site, and started ordering not-so-appropriate items with the card.

Meanwhile, at Old Man Carbuncle's house, the door opened, to reveal stacks of packages, along with a bill costing 200,000,000 cenz!

Envy laughed quietly to himself as he looked out the window. Apparently Old Man Carbuncle was the next door neighbor, whom he found out everyone loved to pick on. This was the ultimate prank.

Soon, Riza came up, too check on the giggling boy. When she found the credit card on the floor, she checked the name, and it did not go well...

"ENVY!" She yelled. Envy yelped, and looked over to Riza. Riza thrust the card in Envy's face, and asked in a deadly calm voice, "Where...did...you...get...this?" Envy was very scared now, and began stammering, wracking his brain for a good lie. "Young man, if you even _think_ about lying to me, I'll be sure that you won't sit for a week!"

Envy gulped. "I-I stole it..." He stammered. Riza sighed, and put a hand to her face, as if trying not to cry. Envy realized what he had done, and lowered his head in shame. Riza dragged Envy by the ear to a corner, and told him to wait there while she got something. Envy, extremely scared and ashamed, waited, twisting the corner of his skirt flap.

Riza soon came back up, and allowed Envy to turn. Envy did so, and saw a wooden spoon in Riza's hand. '_I don't think that spoon is going to be for baking cookies..._' Envy thought. Riza sighed, and brought Envy outside, where Old Man Carbuncle was waiting near a bench on the patio. Almost all of the neighbors were outside, perfect for humiliation. Envy realized this fast.

"Please, don't do this! I promise I won't steal again! I'll be good!" Envy pleaded. "Hush, Envy. I've heard it all before. You are going to be spanked and that's final." Riza admonished. Envy sniffed, and looked around, noticing the stares the neighbors were giving them. Apparently they overheard, and even their kids wanted to watch the turn of events.

Envy tried to hide behind Riza, as if he was a scared little kid. Riza brought him over to the bench, saying she called it the "Memory Bench" when she was little, as her grandfather and father both used it for serious offenses. She turned to Envy, who looked like he was about to cry any second. Some of the kids were telling their parents, "Look Mommy! That boy's gonna get a spankin'!" and parents were telling their kids, "Now, watch what happens when you steal, especially from an old man."

Riza sighed, sat down on the bench, and slipped her fingers into the skort's waistband. Envy was going to push her hands away, telling her he could do it, but Old Man Carbuncle held his hands back, saying for him to "Let mommy do it." Envy had half a mind to cuss out the old man, but instead settled for a sharp glare, and flipping him the bird.

Unfortunately, while this movement was unknown to Riza, other parents saw it, and proceeded to tattle, saying, " Are you gonna let your kid flip the bird to an old man?" And "You best do something about this!" Riza soon found out what they were talking about, and glared at Envy, who shuddered. "Young man, you just earned a bedtime spanking tonight." She admonished, as she slid Envy's skort down, and had him step out of it.

Riza then placed Envy over her lap, to where everyone could see his soon-to-be red bottom. Envy held on to Riza's uniform pants, and braced himself as best as he could.

**SMACK!**

Envy wailed as the first strike of the wooden spoon hit it's target, and Envy couldn't help but kick out a leg. Clearly there were no warm-up swats, as Riza seemed to be putting full-force on these spanks. Another smack, right on the same spot, had Envy howling. The spot had gone from pale to a dark pink in seconds, and later a deep crimson. Envy was crying his eyes out, hoping for it to be over, as Riza adjusted him.

Alas, it wasn't even close to being over. Envy soon broke down in sobs, going limp across Riza's lap as she struck the other cheek, all the time in the same place. Once Envy was let up, Riza told him to apologize to Old Man Carbuncle. Envy ran over to him, clutching his bottom and yelling, " I'M SORRY, MR CARBUNCLE! VERY VERY SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Once the apology was over, Riza gently sat Envy in her lap, holding the sobbing boy close, telling him that everything was okay, and she wasn't mad.

Soon, as Envy was being carried up to his room, he mumbled sleepily,

"I love you, Mommy..."

R&R AND IDEAS!


	7. Oh my

I'm still alive here!

Chapter 7: Oh my…

It had been two weeks since Envy's last spanking. However, Envy always sought out the chance to call Riza "Mommy", as he did after the harsh punishment. A few times a day, even when he didn't want anything, Envy would hug Riza and say "I love you, Mommy."

That day, while Riza and Envy were washing dishes and Roy was at the table reading the newspaper, the three heard a knock at the door. Riza told Envy to keep washing, while she checked who it was.

At the door, were Edward and Alphonse Elric. **(A/N: In ALL my stories, Al may have his body back, but Ed will ALWAYS be able to use alchemy, and be about 15-16) **Ed seemed to be pouting, while Al looked a bit serious for his usually happy self.

Ed sighed, and told Riza he needed to stay at their house for "Behavior maintenance". In short, Ed was acting up and needed to live with Roy to clear his attitude. Riza agreed, without thinking how their son would react.

As Al left, Ed saw who was in the kitchen washing dishes. Enraged, he pointed to Envy and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?"

Envy looked up in fright, and his gaze dropped from startled to furious. Marching over to Ed, he flicked his head and shouted back, "How could you talk to her that way!?"

Riza, already having had enough of this, dragged both boys into the living room while Roy finished the dishes.

"Listen, boys. I don't want any, and I mean _any _fighting. No name-calling, physical fighting, alchemy, or even tongue sticking at _anyone_. If I catch either one of you doing so…" She then clapped her hands as hard as she could, to signalize a spanking. This action made both boys jump and wince.

"Do we understand?" She looked at them both, to see them nodding frantically. Riza then smiled, rose from the couch, and started making dinner, sending the boys outside to play.

Outside, Ed and Envy decided to throw a ball back and forth, trying to stop themselves from making rude comments and then getting spanked. After some time went by in silence, they decided to try to have a conversation. Envy started it with, "So…they spank you too, huh?"

Ed, finding the perfect opportunity to make fun of Envy without getting caught, retorted, " Awww…does widdle Envy get spankin's? Poor widdle Envy…Does you want a boddle of milky-wilky after your spankin'? Huh? Mommy Riza a meanie to Envy?"

Over a period of one second, Envy went from irritated to enraged, and when Riza looked out the window to check on the boys, she was just in time to see Envy punch Ed in the face. Not too lightly, either.

Quick as lightning, Riza opened the door and ran out, grabbing Envy by the arm and planting three hard smacks on his bottom. Envy howled as Ed looked on, overjoyed that he was going to see Envy get spanked. Riza turned Envy to face her, and admonished, "What did I tell you!? I told you to not fight, didn't I!? What possessed you to punch Ed?" She paused, giving him a chance to speak.

"E-Ed was making fun of me…he was basically calling me a baby! He was saying about how I want bottled milk and he was teasing me and…" He stopped there, for even that could not justify punching Ed, even if he deserved it.

"Is this true, Ed?" Riza asked, bother her and Envy looking toward the alchemist. Ed gulped, trying to think of a way out of this. He could lie, but that would get him into more trouble. The last time he lied, Roy made him pick a switch and spanked him with it. Ed hung his head, and mumbled an affirmative.

Riza's eyes narrowed, very disappointed in the children. She took a deep breath, and led the two inside, grabbing a hairbrush along the way to Envy's room. The boys looked at each other in dread, knowing this was going to be_ VERY_ painful.


End file.
